Terror de ojos azules
by Hikariuzumakipotter
Summary: … los ojos azules miraban como la pelirroja intentaba huir en vano de las garras de aquellos seres… Que ilusa…La risa helada de una niña se escucho, al tiempo que el cuerpo de la joven se desplomaba en el suelo… inerte…


Hola de nuevo, ando aqui con otro one-shot, es de Halloween algo que no es muy adecuado a la epoca del año pero como una amiga me pidio que lo publicara aquí, pues lo estoy haciendo xD La historia es un **AU (Universo alterno) **¡eso quiere decir que en la historia los personajes no tendran magia! estan advertidos

Summary: … los ojos azules miraban como la pelirroja intentaba huir en vano de las garras de aquellos seres… Que ilusa…La risa helada de una niña se escucho, al tiempo que el cuerpo de la joven se desplomaba en el suelo… inerte…

Advertencia: los personajes de harry potter no me pertenecen son propiedad de J.K y la warner bros.

* * *

**_"El terror de ojos azules"_**

En la carretera del valle, se puede observar un auto manejando a una velocidad moderada, dentro del auto se encuentra una pareja muy joven. El hombre de rostro pulcro y cabellera negra le sonreía a su compañera de cabellos rojos, ambos felices,_ sin saber que se avecinaba el caos sobre ellos._

Repentinamente el auto se detiene y el joven de cabellos negros sale del auto, se dirigió hacia las ruedas del automóvil y al observarlas hizo una mueca de desagrado. La joven de cabellos rojos se bajo del auto mirando a su pareja con dulzura.

-¿Qué sucede amor?- le dijo al ver su rostro contraído.

-Las ruedas del auto están desinfladas al parecer se rompieron con algo en el camino- le respondió el hombre mirándola con sus ojos verdes.

-No te preocupes amor, podemos caminar a ver si encontramos alguna casa- sugirió la mujer.

-Ginny estamos en una carretera, será muy difícil encontrar una casa.

-Pero vale la pena intentar.

El joven llamado Harry se levanto del suelo y su pareja le tomo de la mano. _Así emprendieron su camino, sin saber que estaban siendo observados por un par de ojos azul marino._

La pareja camino por un buen rato sin poder encontrar nada a su alrededor, estaban a punto de desistir cuando a lo lejos pudieron observar una casa antigua. La casa parecía abandonada, su aspecto era muy lamentable, las paredes exteriores poseían grietas por todos lados. Harry y Ginny decidieron adentrarse en aquella casa…

… _Grave error, pobres su destino será muy cruel._

-Harry cariño, vamos a revisar si hay alguien en la casa- dijo Ginny- tu ve por aquel pasillo- señalo el pasillo principal.

-No me parece buena idea.

La muchacha pareció no haber oído la preocupación de su novio y se encamino por el pasillo lateral. El moreno de ojos verdes resignado, empezó a revisar el largo pasillo. Abrió cada puerta pero aun así no encontró nada.

_Harry…_

Se escucho la voz fría de una mujer… más bien _de una niña._ Harry se dio la vuelta asustado, solo para encontrarse con aquel desierto pasillo…

_¡Harry Ayúdame!_

-¡Ginny!- grito Harry después de escuchar el grito desesperado de su novia. El joven empezó a correr de regreso por aquel pasillo, estaba asustado y su preocupación aumentaba al no volver a escuchar ningún sonido después de aquel grito. El joven se paro en seco, mirando a todos lados… _Una sombra apareció a su espalda… el cuerpo del joven se desplomo en el suelo…_

Los ojos verdes de Harry se fueron abriendo poco a poco, estaba desconcertado. Al voltear la mirada, se encontró con su novia.

-Ginny despierta- la llamaba el joven con desesperación.

-Harry- susurro la pelirroja abriendo los ojos.

Ambas miradas se encontraron pero _no duraría por mucho tiempo._ El sonido de un montón de cosas metálicas cayendo a suelo hizo que la pareja dirigiera su mirada hacía la puerta de la habitación. Allí parados se encontraba dos _seres_ observándolos, sus miradas estaba llenas de locura. Harry trato de levantarse pero se dio cuenta de que se encontraba atado.

Aquellos seres se acercaron a la joven de cabellos rojos, con instrumentos en sus manos. La chica los miraba horrorizada, _sabía lo que sucedería. _

Harry observaba todo con impotencia, podía escuchar los gritos adoloridos de su novia cuando los instrumentos rasgaban su piel_… Impotencia al observar como la sangre manchaba la piel de la joven…_

-¡Ya basta! Déjenla- grito Harry- hagan lo que quieran conmigo pero dejen que ella se vaya- les suplico con lagrimas en los ojos. Los seres se detuvieron y observaron al moreno, luego soltaron a la chica.

-Harry…

-Vete Ginny, hazlo por mi…

La pelirroja salio de aquel lugar a duras penas_… los ojos azules miraban como la pelirroja intentaba huir en vano de las garras de aquellos seres… Que ilusa…_

_La risa helada de una niña se escucho, al tiempo que el cuerpo de la joven se desplomaba en el suelo… inerte…_

* * *

_¿Te ha gustado la historia? A mí siempre me ha parecido hermosa, en especial cuando se habla del chico. _¿_Quieres saber que sucedió con el joven_? _Murió por supuesto, pero me encanta hablar de él, ese joven era hermoso, su cabello es tan suave y su rostro es una belleza. __¿Cómo lo se? ¡Su cabeza fue mi regalo de cumpleaños! _

_Oye ¿sabes algo? Me has parecido una persona muy agradable y escuchaste mi historia completa; le pediré a mis padres que me regalen tu cabeza en mi próximo cumpleaños… Así podrás ser mi amigo… _

_¿Estas preparado para morir?... eso espero porque quiero que seas mi amigo hoy…_

_Mira a tu espalda, allí me encontraras… ¡Ahora seremos grandes amigos!_

Una sonrisa, un cuchillo y unos hermosos ojos azul marino te esperan, fue un gusto haberte conocido…

* * *

Bueno, una historia un poco alocada y no se si quedo bien ¬ ¬ realmente no se si esto da miedo o tristeza o si parece entupido, así que por favor comenten, este es mi primer intento de un cuento de "terror" ¬ ¬

gracias a todos por leer

y comenten por favor, es bueno saber la opinion de los demas


End file.
